SkyTech (SA2)
SkyTech is a military contractor and formerly Military division of the UTSEA, it was founded by Matt Tygore on April 22, 2014 after the LoNP and Tygore Union victory at the Siege of Metro-Tech. Currently it is a Contractor and the only independent corporation allowed on planet Earth, heavily overseen by the Kaiser himself and it's leadership is handpicked by him as well. History The Draco-Tygore Concordant After a year of constant fighting between the LoNP and Night Tech, the fate of the humanity was decided at the Siege of Metro-Tech planned by Matt Tygore and Mark Michaels to lead Night Tech and it's army of Nuclear Ravagers into a trap, Night Tech forces were defeated and the remnants barely escaped with their lives, mere hours later, Matt Tygore of the Tygore Union called for a briefing with his allies, Mark Michael's wanting not to speak with him sent Drake Liska instead, they came to a deal of unification creating SkyTech to counter, Night Tech. Rise of Director Thomas Abraham Eleven years since the formation of SkyTech, a new Director was put in charge of it, Director: Thomas Abraham, he had joined SkyTech in 2019 having been rescued from the "The global Jihad" terrorists who had occupied New York, formerly a high ranking member of an old american Military contractor, Abraham rose through the ranks and intended to continue his efforts in SkyTech, he was in charge of Project: Harbinger and even gave strategic advice to the Kaiser himself, by 2027 Harbinger Air Cruisers began to be mass produced, Thomas Abraham got his own "The Consular Director" all of this part of his plan for world domination. Independence from Antarctica On July 24, 2027 Thomas Abraham paid off insiders and smuggled some of the last Islamic Terrorists into Antarctica and bombed Matt Tygore's capitol base known as "The Kaiser's Quarters" unbeknownst to them the Kaiser was deploying the first colonists onto Earth's moon as part of a heavily classified operation, known as "Project Evolution" Thomas proclaimed that the Kaiser was dead and that he now was in charge, he betrayed the Islamic militants he used to attack the base and attempted to exert his power over SkyTech, however Tygore loyalists subdued him and awaited the Kaiser's return. Upon his return Matt Tygore had Thomas Abraham publicly executed and used this as a pretext for securing more power for himself, instilling enhanced security measures and tightening restrictions on all places controlled by the Antarctic Republic. The Warp Age On June 15, 2033 a Chinese scientist by the name of Zhi Fen invented a prototype Warp drive known as the Cheng Du Reactor later known as the CDR Engine, this engine was adopted by SkyTech and by 2038 all Air and Space Cruisers and craft were outfitted with it, this allowed humanity to be classified as a "Space Faring race" according to the Psion Imperium Classification system, the solar system was now prime real estate for the Kaiser's new regime, the Nation of the United Terran States of Earth. SkyTech Uprising Years after Thomas Abraham's uprising, the increased security measures and Tygore's growing psionic and political power, various corporations and military groups sought to depose him including SkyTech which wanted to control it's own destiny. on June 17, 2040 these factions seceded from the UTSE shortly after it's formation forming the Alliance known as "Blue Sector" led by SkyTech, open warfare began on January 24, 2041, it was the first Terran war with space battles, these battles were centered around orbital control of Earth and control of Earth's Martian, Jovian and Saturnian colonies, massive battles engulfed the planet as the nations of Earth and Earth's colonies switched sides constantly, Eventually the UTSE and Blue Sector fought a colossal naval/Air battle 110 Kilometers off the coast of Shelburne Nova Scotia known as the Battle of Shelburne Coast, this became the largest naval and air battle in human history with Hundreds of Naval vessels, Dozens of Air Cruisers and thousands of Fighters and bombers over the course of three days, The fleet led by Admiral: John Ranson decisively defeated the Blue Sector Fleet led by Admiral: Jago Porcher who surrendered on the coast of Nova Scotia, having lost 2 3rd's of his fleet, by July 5, 2045 Matt Tygore discovered the location of the Blue Sector Secret base and assassinated it's entire leadership, the field commanders and Admirals steadily surrendered and peace was finally signed by Naveed Bösch and Matt Tygore on August 3, 2045, SkyTech was nearly dissolved but Matt Tygore instead placed his inner cabinet within the organization essentially Co-Opting it, Naveed Bösch who signed the peace treaty later was able to join Matt Tygore's Personal Fleet, which may have helped save humanity. Inter-species Contractor After Naveed Bösch's 17th Fleet held the line near Earth's moon against the Vramese, SkyTech and their new Alien allies of the Krovan Empire shared technology against a common foe, despite the millenia old Krovan Empire's own technology level, they had never mastered stealth nor had cheap fighter craft which helped save humanity, in turn both Terrans and Krovans would later win the war against the Vramese Empire Battle of Cher Beta A century after the war against the Vramese Empire a new threat presented itself, the Third Shrine Republic sought Galactic domination and intended to turn other races into client states, TSR had constantly defeated the Solarian Coaltiion forces with their superior Technology and numbers, however the United Terran Systems switched to a new style of warfare, SkyTech developed cheaper more numerous Harbingers cruisers and aircraft for the fights against TSR to moderate success utilizing Earth's Imperial Age economy and hundreds of world's worth of resources to do it, finally three fleets led by the Kaiser himself as well as Admirals: Carwyn Evered, Madina Jenson and Rick Makenishi clashed with the TSR Flagship U'nlitche and the fleet of Aktillion Flotilla led by Kal: Tyrianheim met over planet Cher Beta a UTS mining colony in the Cher System, even with the Kaiser and a numerically superior force the Terran forces were crushed only destroying a few dozen TSR ships at the cost of 1/4th of the entire UTS fleet, however, Matt Tygore had listened in on Natogytt Transmissions and discovered a critical flaw, the enslavement of the Psion Arbitrators of Kalrein who crewed many of the TSR's Battleships, though completely defeated an opening would eventually present itself, and with that opening the UTS eventually found it's way to the TSR captiol of Shrine and flash froze it's capitol city threatening to do the same to the rest of the planet even as a sacrificial fleet, the war had ended and SkyTech gained new influence. Rivalry with Antarctos Corps With the conquest of TSR's Main Staging area of Antarctos, Matt Tygore authorized the construction of a new semi-independent fleet known as Antarctos Corps in 2210, like SkyTech they developed weaponry and ships for the newly reorganized UTSEA and it's allies focusing mostly on Ground vehicles and small arms the two contractors would compete with construction of ships to the benefit of the Kaiser. Earthquake 2486 On July 21st of 2486 a massive 7.2 Earthquake hit SkyTech City and completely destroyed the first Kaiser Quarters that had been built in the early 2020's, Kaiser Matt Tygore and thousands of others were injured, hundreds more were killed. SkyTech lost dozens of members of its internal leadership, meanwhile an A.L.E.R.T member Cheyanne Makenishi led the A.L.E.R.T convoy to SkyTech city to rescue and recover, in conjunction with SkyTech Deputy Director: James Matthewson, they rescued the Kaiser and prevented a possible "succession Crisis" in doing so. Ten days later, Matt Tygore offered Cheyanne and 76 other members of the A.L.E.R.T team to train under his advisory to get higher ranks quicker than others, they all agreed. The Sector Wars Invasion of Kanderarch SkyTech deployed it's military assets alongside Antarctos Corps and Gold Squadron in an order directly by the Kaiser to flash freeze the entire planet and neutralize the USR rogue forces from stopping them, Kal: Rigel Arcasi however defeats SkyTech and kills Deputy Director: Mitchell Anderson by downing his Harbinger at the Battle of Antatus Conquest of Borales SkyTech had better success during their attack on Borales taking the planet from the Adairin Viserak Systems The Sky Tiger V SkyTech began developing an advanced Harbinger design seen as a "Super-Harbinger" several times the size of previous designs with every weapon's platform imaginable.Category:Star Adairis 2 Terran Factions